


Melancholy Hill

by JDLovesSlushees



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, If this makes you happy mission accomplished, Light Angst, M/M, This is an AU, fixing what I broke, this is what happens when you give me a computer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDLovesSlushees/pseuds/JDLovesSlushees
Summary: Up on Melancholy Hill there's a plastic tree.





	Melancholy Hill

**Author's Note:**

> :)

If anyone asked, Carl wasn't acting out because his mom left to go be with some low life cop who desperately tried to be his second dad. He hated it when he was Rick's best friend and he hated it even more now. He was "acting out" because he had to spend the week with the bullshit parade, where their main attraction was pretending everything was fine and cheating was just as good as a dating app. He's mad and has every right to be. Lori just left Carl and Rick behind, no sane mother does that. Carl often wonders if the reason he's so messed up in the head is because Lori never mothered him correctly, so he clung onto the only sense of safety he had. That safety just happened to be his dad. Was that okay? Not in the slightest, that's why no one knew, well until now. Now someone knew, and now Carl was in the guidance office, for punching that someone. Long story short, he thought he could trust Ron with his biggest secret, he didn't expect the harsh words the boy had immediately thrown back in response. "Ew, that's disgusting!" He almost left it there, he almost walked away but when he turned his back he heard the boy shout "All Grimes are incestuous freaks, have fun boning your dad!" The slosh of blood and tissue, mixed with the _crunch _of fist hitting nose was almost too much for him to handle. The rest was a blur, and he somehow ended up sitting in the guidance counselor's office listening to a bald middle aged man telling Carl he could trust him in the "Point to where the mean man touched you," voice. 


End file.
